


The Return of Riches

by TeaRoses



Category: A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Becky wishes Sara could have her old life back.  Written for the femslashficlets "language of flowers" challenge for the prompt "daffodil."





	The Return of Riches

**Author's Note:**

> According to teleflora.com: "Lore connecting the daffodil to not only a sign of winter's end but a lucky emblem of future prosperity is found throughout the world."

Sara was ill. Becky thought she knew exactly why - Sara had been cleaning the house even though she had a cough and that had made it worse. She was running a fever and eventually Miss Minchin gave her permission to stay in bed for the day. Becky had bravely asked Miss Minchin if a doctor could be called, but that only made her furious with anger. She also told Becky to stay away from Sara lest she become ill too and unable to work, but Becky was certainly not going to listen to that. 

Becky did her duties for the day with impatience, though she knew she had to clean as thoroughly as always if she didn't want Miss Minchin even angrier with her. When she was finished she ran to the attic, ignoring her own exhaustion, and knocked on Sara's door. She answered in a weak voice, and Becky entered.

She knelt by Sara's bed and took her hand. Sara was pale, but when Becky gently touched her head she could tell that the fever had lessened.

"How do you feel?" Becky asked.

Sara smiled, though it seemed to take effort. "I'm much better," she said. "Not as hot, and I got some rest. At least I was able to stay in bed for the day."

"In this cold garret!" said Becky. "You shouldn't have to be here at all, let alone when you're sick."

Sara squeezed Becky's hand gently. "I do feel better, really."

"Sara, someday you will be back where you belong. I know it. Someday you will have your own house, and make fires in the winter and always be warm. And you'll have your beautiful clothes back, and your beautiful dolls."

"I am a bit old for dolls, now," said Sara.

"Well, you will have them if you want them," said Becky. "You will give them away to poor little girls, if you want."

"I would like that," said Sara.

"You will have a library full of books, and you will have a table with gold on the plates and so much food you could never eat it all."

"It would be a bit silly, if I could not eat it all," said Sara. "You would have to eat some too."

"Yes, I could be with you," said Becky. "I could be your maid, and dress your hair, and bring you hot chocolate in the morning, and have a room next to yours so you could call for me if you ever needed anything."

Sara turned to Becky, looking distressed. "Becky, that could never happen!" she said urgently.

Becky let go of Sara's hand and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to get above my place."

"That's not what I mean," said Sara. "I could never have you be my maid. That's not how I feel about you at all. I would want you in my house, but as a... a companion. It would be your house too."

Becky felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh no. That could never be," she said.

"You will see, someday," said Sara. "If I ever have it back, what I once had, I will share it all with you."

Becky grabbed Sara's hand again and kissed it. "That sounds like a dream."

"Maybe I will dream of it, now when I go to sleep," said Sara. 

"Are you thirsty?" asked Becky. "They can't refuse to let me bring you water."

"I'm fine. Right now all I want is for you to stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Of course." Becky sat on the cold wooden floor. She knew what they would both wake up to, another day of drudgery, but at least she could wish Sara sweet dreams.


End file.
